


Over the Moon

by bladespark



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, FTM, Light BDSM, Riding Crops, Spanking, Transgender, Transgender Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Princess Luna's transformation into Prince Lune is finally complete. So of course he and Twilight Sparkle have to "test out the equipment" together, for science! Yet when Lune ends up on the bottom, Twilight finds that she likes being on top a little too much. Suddenly she's having some very disturbing fantasies. Wanting to tie up her lover and hurt him can't possibly be a good thing... can it?





	1. For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Clair de Lune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359526/chapters/46058848), but should read perfectly well without reading that first, though if you would like to see Lune's journey from Luna to his current self, I do recommend it!

Prince Lune opened the door to his chambers and held it for Twilight Sparkle. She gave him a soft, blushing smile as she entered, her mind inevitably straying to the near future. Lune had invited her to help him "test the equipment" as Pinkie had put it, now that he was truly Lune and not Luna. Twilight had been rather quietly looking forward to this day for most of the year they'd dated, but it was still enough to make her blush just thinking about it. This would be her first time.

Inside, she looked around the lavishly furnished sitting room, all done up in dark wood, with blue upholstery and careful silver accents. "You know, it's kind of odd that I've never been here before."

"I would have invited thee before, but Celestia hath oft encouraged me to go out, rather than find excuses to hide here. And thine own home is most charming—I enjoy visiting it." He smiled down at her. "Though 'twas not the building I found most charming there."

Twilight blushed again.

"Come, it is almost sunset."

Twilight nodded and followed Lune across the sitting room. The bedroom was beyond it, also lushly furnished. A huge, four-poster bed dominated the room, but the other major feature was the rank of shelves that lined the walls, all crammed with books. The sight made Twilight smile—she knew Lune was a pony after her own heart. He was still catching up on a thousand years worth of pony literature, and enjoying every bit of it.

A pair of double doors at the far end of the bedroom opened up onto a balcony. Lune walked out onto it with Twilight following. He seated himself there, and Twilight snuggled up to his side. _I think I could get used to how big he is now_ , she thought as she rested against his warmth. He folded a wing around her and she sighed and nuzzled against his shoulder... which was as high as she could reach. _Then again, certain things are going to be kind of awkward._

The last edge of the sun slipped below the horizon. Lune's horn lit as he turned to look at the opposite edge of the sky. The moon's edge appeared. Lune eased it gently up into the sky. The two of them sat in silence for a while after that.

"Perhaps someday I shall teach thee how to raise the moon."

Twilight looked away, a faintly embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "The last time I tried moving the celestial bodies around it didn't go so well."

Lune chuckled gently. "I was scarce more graceful myself, when first I raised the moon, and 'tis mine own destiny. I am sure that with my guidance thou couldst swiftly come to raise it with ease."

"Maybe so. But not tonight." Twilight blushed more, and this time it wasn't exactly embarrassment that turned her cheeks pink. "I think I'll be trying enough new things tonight."

"Indeed." Lune bent his head and planted a soft kiss on Twilight's nose. She smiled and lifted her muzzle to kiss him properly. Her eyes slid closed as she leaned into the kiss. He turned to her, wrapping his hooves around her, holding her against him. When they finally both broke away they were breathing a little faster, and Twilight could feel her heart racing.

"Shall we retire to the bedroom and perform our experiments?" said Lune with a wink.

Twilight nodded and grinned, a little nervously. "Time for science, yes."

Lune led the way into the bedroom and stretched himself out on the bed. It was very big.  
So was Lune.

Twilight climbed up beside him, feeling a little bit of trepidation. This would be her first time. And he was... huge. As tall as Princess Celestia, and much more heavily built. It was a little bit intimidating.

_Now Twilight, you've never let that sort of thing stop you from doing anything else you really wanted..._ She pressed herself against Lune and kissed him again. She could do this. The feel of Lune's huge hooves caressing her as they kissed was good. He stroked along her back, pausing to massage at the base of her wings, and she let out a soft moan into the kiss. She wanted to do this. She let her own hooves start to wander, exploring over his sleek fur, caressing his wings too. His wings twitched at her touch and she felt a little trickle of satisfaction at having made him react.

_It really is just like a bit of scientific research. Perform an experiment, observe the reaction, refine the hypothesis and… test again._ She drew a hoof along the leading edge of his wing. He spread it further, breaking off the kiss as he let out a soft sound of pleasure. She could feel his breath against her hide as he panted, and it was very gratifying.

She nuzzled against him, lifting her head to nip at his ear. That got a louder moan. She also noticed, as she continued to massage his wing, that Lune was having another reaction. There was something quite warm emerging, brushing against her legs. Unfortunately, given their size difference, when she was nibbling his ear she was too far up to really reach it. She considered this problem. Eventually she might have to do something else, but for now she had an idea. Her horn lit and she ran a touch of magic along Lune's emerging length.

He gasped. "Ah, Twilight..."

She kissed him again, silencing him as she explored him with her magic. His stallionhood was firm, hot, and quite large. He squirmed and moaned into the kiss with each touch. It was definitely gratifying, even thrilling, to make him respond like that. She wanted to do more. But how? What?

She broke off the kiss. Lune buried his muzzle against the side of her neck, his hooves holding her tight, his chest heaving against her as he panted. "Twilight... I want thee." A shudder went through him. "Oh how I want thee! Yet I fear I may hurt thee..."

"Lune. Don't worry. I'm sure we can make this work."

"But thou art so small... And I have ne'er made love as a stallion."

"This is my first time too, love. But it's all right. Here. I have an idea." Twilight pulled back from his embrace. Lune let her go, looking at her with hopeful lust. "Roll onto thy back," said Twilight. Lune nodded and rolled over. Twilight could now see the member she'd been stroking. She'd never seen one standing at attention before, except in textbook illustrations and a few less technical works she'd borrowed from Pinkie Pie. She reached out a hoof and gently ran it along the black-skinned length. Lune groaned. Twilight licked her lips. She definitely wanted it. Her own groin was aching with need at the thought.

"Right. I'll just get myself situated." She climbed on top of him, straddling him. "This way I can take it slow, and thou canst not hurt me on accident," she said, smiling down at him.

Lune smiled back and raised a hoof, running it over her mane. "Thou art wise as well as beautiful."

Twilight felt herself blushing again. She shifted a little, and felt Lune's cock twitch beneath her. Enjoying that feeling, she shifted again, rocking her hips against him. He groaned softly. She half-closed her eyes, moving, trying to find the angle that felt best. Her labia were rubbing against him, and soon she found the spot she wanted, her clit rubbing too, grinding against his hot length. It was slick now as well, her juices dripping down onto his cock as she rocked back and forth. She let out a low moan of her own at the sensation.

It felt so good she almost wanted to just do that, to continue to rub against him until the need that burned in her was satisfied. But she wanted more. She lifted herself, using her magic again to position his member. She pressed the head of it against her entrance. Lune shuddered under her and let out another moan. The head of his cock felt enormous against her.  
It couldn't possibly go in.

She _needed_ it to go in.

She squirmed, spreading her moisture on it, trying to somehow find the right angle. She pressed herself against it, panting hard, and finally the tip pushed slowly into her.

She gasped. Lune gasped with her. She stopped there, panting, feeling stretched almost to the point of pain, yet it felt good; so very good. "Ah Twilight..." said Lune breathlessly.

"Lune..." She squirmed again, pushing down further onto him.

"Oh... Oh sweet moon and stars," he moaned. Spurred on by that, Twilight pushed down more, taking him deeper, until her hips were pressed to his and she could go no further. It felt incredible. She started to rock her hips, moving slowly up and down atop him. That felt even better.

"Ah Twilight! Thou... I... If thou shouldst continue, I do not think I can hold back much longer. Ohh..."

Twilight couldn't help it, she giggled. It was a delighted, wicked sort of giggle. He sounded so completely, helplessly overwhelmed. She had done that to him. She looked down at him, his huge form beneath her, the god of the moon himself, veritable putty in her hooves. "So if I keep doing this...?" she said teasingly, moving herself back and forth on him.

"Oh yes... yes... ahhh..." He put his hooves to her hips, clutching at her, shuddering beneath her. She tried squeezing him with her inner muscles, a trick she had once read about, and he gasped and began to move his own hips, his hooves pulling her down as he thrust up into her, his worry about hurting her forgotten.

She squeezed again, tensing, feeling the aching need that had been temporarily satisfied by the feel of him inside her rising again. She tensed more, clamping her thighs around him as he thrust, pushing herself down onto each stroke. She wanted her own pleasure, but even more than that she wanted to drive him to his, to make him come whether he was ready to or not.

Suddenly Lune's hooves pulled her down harder, hard enough to actually hurt a little as his cock pushed deeper still within her. He grunted, a more intense shudder going through him, and she felt his cock pulsing in her as he came, filling her with his seed.

She moaned. It felt good. Very, very good. Not quite good enough though; the thing that had been building in her ebbed as Lune's thrusts stopped and he relaxed, panting beneath her.

Twilight sat atop him, also panting, and though she hadn't quite gotten all the way to climax, she still felt an incredible satisfaction fill her. The effect she'd had on Lune had been absolutely thrilling. She wanted to find more things to do to him, to find ways to make him feel even more intensely than he had this time.

She also, however, wished he were a little thinner. Her hips were aching from straddling him. Reluctantly she slid off of him to lie beside him, feeling a flood of sticky goo covering both their lower regions as she did so.

Lune let out a deeply contented sigh. "That... was... wonderful."

Twilight chuckled. "It was also a bit messy."

"Ah, allow me." Lune's horn lit and his magic began to gently clean them both off. Twilight smiled, then let out a little gasp at the warm touch of it brushed against her clit. Lune smiled. "I suspect that thou hast not yet reached thy crisis."

"Uh..."

"I shall attend to that. Lie back, please."

Twilight smiled and rolled over onto her back, and Lune curled himself up at the foot of the bed, his head by her haunches. He blew a soft, warm breath across her labia, making Twilight shiver. He bent his head and ran his tongue along her folds, up to her clit. Twilight gasped at the sensation as Lune's tongue lapped there. It felt even better than rubbing against him had.

A brush of a different sort of warmth against her made her gasp again, and then moan, as a thick rod of magic slid into her. Lune continued to lick slowly, and Twilight put a hoof to the back of his head, stroking the tingling strands of his starry mane as he pleasured her. She felt that wonderful pressure start to build again. She tensed, clenching around the magic that filled her. Lune chuckled softly and lifted his head. "Is that to thy liking?"

"Oh yes. Don't stop!" Twilight's hoof pushed on the back of his head, wanting more, and he willingly lowered it, resuming his licking. Twilight moaned again, her back arching, her whole body tensing. She was so close!

Her hooves moved restlessly through his mane, twitching and clutching at him as her pleasure built. He kept his head just where it was, his tongue lapping broadly at her while she moaned, tensing harder and harder, straining towards the peak that she knew lay so very close. Then she finally arrived. She let out a cry of bliss, her whole body shaking as the building wave of pleasure at last crashed over her. Lune didn't pause, his magic still filling her, his tongue caressing her through it. Finally she went limp, letting go of his head, panting hard. He lifted it to smile at her, and he too was panting again. "Was that satisfactory?"

"Mmmyeah," said Twilight, rather dazedly.

Lune chuckled softly. A moment later he'd repositioned himself, wrapping his body around hers, one foreleg draped over her. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace. She felt almost like a child, so small next to him, so completely enveloped in his embrace. _Though maybe not quite like a child, given what we just did..._ She giggled at the thought. "I could really get used to that," she murmured.

"So could I."

"I did okay then?" asked Twilight, suddenly feeling worried. That had been her first time, after all.

Lune chuckled again. "Twilight... thou didst far more than 'okay'. That was truly amazing. I could not have asked for a better experience."

Unable to keep from being curious, Twilight had to ask, "Was it different then, I mean from the way making love felt as a mare?"

Lune shrugged, Twilight feeling the gesture more than seeing it. "In truth 'tis been so long since my last lover that I am uncertain. It doth of a surety feel somewhat different, having a male member, but the moment of crisis itself doth not seem much changed. Yet having more than a thousand years between such experiences doth render it difficult to judge."

"I see." Twilight paused. "Wait. You mean you haven't, uh... well... masturbated in all that time either?" She felt a little bit incredulous. That was a _very_ long time.

Lune laughed. "Nay. But recall that during my exile the Nightmare had charge of my body. She was disinterested in such things. After my return at first my own thoughts were far from such matters. Then... well, I shall freely admit that I have entertained certain thoughts of thee during this past year. Yet by then I had begun to feel at home in my illusion. Alas, illusory pleasure is all it could provide—a pale shadow of reality; and dismissing it to pleasure myself whilst in the body I no longer saw as mine... no. I could not do thus. So 'twas easier for me to wait for my change, and for thee. Pleasure with another is much superior to pleasure sought alone in any case."

"I think I can agree heartily with that. Mmm." Twilight still felt a warm glow lingering in her. And though her mind was buzzing with further questions, her body was rather thoroughly worn out. So she let her eyes slide closed and relaxed in Lune's embrace.

The last thing she remembered was the soft brush of his lips as he kissed the top of her head with gentle tenderness.


	2. Outlandish

Twilight hummed to herself as she worked. She was cataloging books. New arrivals at the relocated Ponyville Library needed to be sorted, labeled, and shelved. It was a task many might find tedious, but which she always found immensely satisfying. When the new books were slotted into place amid their fellows, all was right with the world. She had taken chaos and brought forth order, like the ancient pony gods. It was a good thing that she enjoyed it, too, given that new books were still arriving to replace those destroyed when Tirek had blown up the old library.

The task did not, however, take up her full attention, and a strand of her mind wandered off on other subjects. One other subject in particular. Lune. He still had certain royal obligations, so he was currently in Canterlot. They had discussed one of them moving, but living in Ponyville would be very inconvenient for Lune, while living in Canterlot would mean Twilight having to leave her tower, and would also part her from her friends.

Since they both could fly, and the train trip wasn’t long either, both had concluded that they would merely take turns visiting each other. For now, at least.

Tonight, in fact, it would be Lune's turn to visit her, here in her new home. She was looking forward to it; her mind was wandering through pleasant fantasies of what they might do together.

She glued a card pocket inside the cover of _Adventures Among the Cannibals,_ a "travelogue" that was well known to be a fake. But a very entertaining fake. Twilight’s fantasy seized on the exotic tale and started elaborating on it. She could picture herself as a cannibal queen, served by a horde of carnivorous zebras who worshiped her as a goddess. Why not, she was an alicorn now, wasn’t she? She giggled to herself at the ridiculousness of it. The zebras would have captured the brave adventurer, Lune Livingston, and dragged him before her throne. Her work slowed as she drifted further into the daydream. Lune would beg for his life, of course, and she would agree that he could live _if_ he pleased her. Her followers would take him to her chambers, and then, as she had her powerful lover bound and helpless before her...

She shook herself. That might be going a bit too far. She returned to her work. But a history book dealing with the second century gryphon wars sent her mind wandering along a similar track again. The cover depicted a montage of images associated with the war, including a scene of captured pony slaves, wearing harnesses and bridles, pulling supply carts for the gryphon armies. The image of Lune, dressed in a harness with a bridle and bit drifted through her mind. She remembered the way he'd pleasured her the other night, and pictured herself holding his reins, forcing his head down to service her...

_Woah there, Twilight, that's kind of creepy._ She shook her head and put the book, and the image, firmly aside. She would never do something like that to Lune.

She managed to get the rest of the cataloging done without letting her imagination run away with her, but when that was finished, she had nothing else to keep her busy. The library was generally fairly quiet. It was, after only, only a very small branch in a fairly small town. She didn't have any personal projects going at the moment, either. She should probably put her mind to deciding what she wanted to research next, but instead her attention kept drifting back to those images of Lune. No matter what else she tried to distract herself with, the same thoughts kept returning. She could just picture what it would be like if tonight, when Lune arrived, she used her magic to pin him down and just had her way with him. She shook her head again. Now she was just being silly. He was easily a magical match for her, there was no way she could actually pin him like that.

_And why do I keep thinking about having him helpless? What's wrong with me? Why should I want him to be some kind of prisoner or slave? Have I somehow suddenly become evil? What’s next, Midnight Sparkle? Twilight Terror?_

Twilight shook off that worrying thought. Lune had said the Nightmare was dead. There was no way Twilight could end up like Nightmare Moon. And anyhow, these were just fantasies, right? She wouldn't actually do any such thing to Lune.

Right?

****

When Lune arrived, well after sunset, Twilight had nearly worn a groove in the floor with pacing. She'd tried to distract herself by reading, but found she couldn't focus. After re-reading the same page four times, she'd given up. She'd tried putting down some ideas for her next research project, but her mind wouldn't settle. She'd resorted to re-organizing some of the shelves, and that had helped, but it didn't quite occupy her mind enough to keep it from slipping back into those damnable, disturbing, enticing fantasies.

Twilight practically flung herself at Lune when he walked in the door. Now that he was here, maybe she could stop thinking about him like that.

He wrapped his hooves around her without hesitation, and held her tightly, smoothing down her disheveled mane gently. "Hath thy day been trying?" he asked as he held her.

"Heh. Something like that. I don't really want to talk about it." _Especially not with you..._

"Then let us speak of other things. Or we can eschew speech entirely." He smiled and kissed her softly. Twilight relaxed and kissed him back. "Shall we retire?" asked Lune when they'd broken off the kiss. He gestured to the stairs that led to Twilight's chambers above, and Twilight smiled and nodded. Freaky fantasies aside, she was looking forward to what else she might do to him. Their first night together had been wonderful, she had no reason to think that tonight would be any less amazing.

Up in her room, however, she spotted an immediate problem. One she really should have thought of before.

"Oh dear." Twilight looked at her bed. Then she looked at Lune. Then she looked back at the bed.

The bedroom had been furnished with a perfectly suitable bed, of course. Perfectly suitable for just her. It had plenty of room for one pony, and would be only a little bit of a squeeze for two normal ponies, but it was obviously too small for Lune by himself, let alone Lune and her both.

Lune chuckled. "I am swiftly learning that few things outside of the palace itself are built with my height in mind. I recall once laughing at Celestia's complaints on the subject. Now I know all too well what drove her to complain."

"That doesn't fix the current problem though," Twilight said, frowning at her bed.

"Ah Twilight," Lune smiled. "Thou shouldst know that, strictly speaking, we do not require a bed at all. Why many centuries ago 'twas common to sleep in piles of hay, or even to rest whilst standing. Other acts may be performed whilst standing as well." He nuzzled against her, pressing up against her side, a wing spreading to cup her against him.

She relaxed into that embrace. Lune bent his head and slid his muzzle along Twilight's horn. Twilight gasped softly as the caress spread a tingling sensation from her horn that slowly spread through her whole body as Lune continued. He began to lap at her horn and Twilight couldn't help but moan softly. The tingling sensation intensified, a pleasant hum all along her fur and even, especially, between her legs, where she could feel that warm need beginning to stir.

Lune took the tip of Twilight's horn into his mouth. Twilight felt her knees going weak as a bolt of tingling pleasure shot through her. She leaned against his side, breathing faster. He tightened his wing around her, trying to support her.

As he went down further on her horn, Twilight's knees nearly buckled entirely, the wave of pleasure that went through her was so strong. Leaning against Lune wasn't working.

He seemed to realize it and pulled back. "I think perhaps the bed might be of some use after all. Thou canst rest upon it while I attend to thee."

Twilight smiled. Having Lune "attend to" her sounded delightful. A flicker of memory rose; her earlier fantasy about having him as a slave, pleasing her, passed through her mind. She put it aside and instead turned to the bed. She sprawled out on her stomach, sideways across the bed, so that Lune could have easy access to her horn. He smiled and bent his head, nuzzling it again briefly before once more taking it into his mouth. Twilight moaned, closing her eyes, just letting the warm tingle wash through her entire body. She'd long known that horn massage could stimulate the magical field that permeated a unicorn's body, but feeling it was much better than reading about it had prepared her for. She moaned again. It was _very_ good.

Not, however, the kind of good that actually got her anywhere. She could tell that she was wet, but the pleasure was too diffuse to do anything more.

So she wasn't exactly unhappy when Lune stopped and circled around the bed. He nuzzled at her flank for a moment, inhaling her scent. The he carefully, slowly, put his hooves on the bed on either side of her, his body pressing down over hers as he started to position himself.

Twilight could feel his stallionhood brush against her flank. Some primitive part of her had lifted her tail up in preparation, but some other part of her was rebelling against what was going on. The feeling of Lune's weight on her was uncomfortable, stifling, trapping her. She didn't like it. She remembered last time, being on top of him. She'd liked that!

"Uhm. Lune?"

Lune froze in place immediately. "Aye, Twilight?"

"I think that I don't like being beneath thee."

"Ah." Lune immediately moved back, lifting his weight from her and retreating off the bed. "Thou wouldst rather be on top again."

"Yes." Twilight scrambled up, climbing out of bed as well. She looked at him, then looked at the bed again. "There has to be some way to make this work."

"Let us try, and see." Lune climbed into the bed. He rolled onto his back, but his hind feet went over the edge, draping awkwardly over the footboard there. That wouldn't work. He rolled off of it again. Then he smiled and his horn lit. He lifted the mattress in his magic and set it on the floor beside the bed. Dropping down, he stretched out on the mattress. His feet still stuck over the edge, but with it on the floor that didn't really matter. "Is this more to thy liking?" he asked, smiling up at Twilight.

"Oh yes," she said, looking down at him. He was already very much aroused, and she couldn't resist leaning down and nuzzling at the base of his stallionhood. He made a soft sound of pleasure at her touch, and she decided to see if she could get him to make a few more of them. She settled herself between his legs, where she could nuzzle and caress him more easily, and ran a hoof along one thigh, teasing him with a touch that approached his cock but stopped just short of it. He made a tiny little sound of disappointment as her hoof slid away. Twilight grinned and did it again, moving slower the closer she came, just barely brushing against the base of his cock, then sliding her hoof back again. He whimpered this time, a soft, needy sound.

Twilight tried nuzzling the inside of his thigh, letting her tongue lap at his fur. He moaned softly, then whimpered again when she only teased. She continued, sliding a hoof close, running her tongue almost there, occasionally letting her hoof rub at his sheath or her tongue lap just at the base of his cock. He was soon panting and squirming, letting out little frustrated whimpers almost constantly. Finally, when she couldn't think of anything else to try to tease him, she moved to straddle him instead.

She didn't, however, immediately take him into her. She had the thought that with how much she'd wound him up it probably wouldn't take long for him to come. And she wanted to wind herself up a bit first. Though she was already very wet. Dripping even. Teasing him had been exciting, and it probably wouldn't take long for her to be nearly there herself. So she simply rubbed herself against him, feeling the heat of his cock against her clit.

"Ah yes..." She moaned and rubbed harder. Lune whimpered again, a sound of almost desperate need. Twilight rocked against him faster, feeling her pleasure building. She was very close already.

"Sun and moon, Twilight," said Lune, his voice filled with nearly desperate need. "I want thee so badly!"

"Not yet," said Twilight immediately. She wasn't there yet. Not... quite... She planted her front hooves on his chest, pinning him down so that he wouldn't move until she was ready for him to. She panted harder, tensed, her thighs clamped around Lune's hips as she rocked her body against his.

"Ah... Twilight... please!" begged Lune, and in that moment, as he pleaded for her, she let out a breathless, gasping cry and came, shuddering atop him. She pressed her hips tightly to him as the wave of pleasure broke over her, overwhelming her senses for a long, blissful instant, then slowly relaxed as it ebbed.

"Twilight..." Lune sounded so frustrated she almost wanted to laugh. But she knew it would be cruel to tease him any further. She lifted herself and used her magic to help position his cock. She was so wet that it slid in easily this time. "Oh stars yes!" gasped Lune. His hooves immediately went to her hips, pulling her down onto him, and he started to buck under her, thrusting into her.

She let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Even with her own need satisfied it still felt good to have him in her. And the effect she'd had on him was very gratifying, if perhaps a little disturbing. She'd come to the sound of his begging. That had been what had pushed her over the edge. Not just the physical pleasure, but the feeling of delight at his helplessness. The memory of those unsettling fantasies flitted through her mind, but she pushed them aside and tried to just concentrate on the pleasant sensation as Lune thrust into her. She'd only teased him a little, that was all. He had apparently enjoyed it—indeed, he came only a moment later, having taken hardly any time at all to get there. Twilight let out a soft sigh of satisfaction at the sensation of his cock twitching and pumping within her. He'd _definitely_ enjoyed it, and she'd enjoyed it, so everything was perfectly fine.


	3. Testing the Equipment

_Everything will be perfectly fine, Twilight._ She buried her muzzle in her book again, trying to ignore the way the train lurched and swayed as it climbed up towards Canterlot. That wasn't the only thing she was trying to ignore. Her increasingly outlandish fantasies still plagued her. That was why she'd chosen a book on mathematics to read on the train. It was probably safe. Unless she started fantasizing about how sexy the fractions looked with their denominators lying below the numerators like that. She sighed. Absolutely everything seemed to be a path to thinking about doing terrible things to Lune.

It had gone beyond even fantasizing about having him helpless. Since the last time he'd visited she'd been thinking about him begging, kissing her feet, pleading that she do things to him. A few times of late she'd even caught herself thinking about hurting him, making him beg and plead with her to stop.

How could she think about such things? How could she get aroused at the idea of hurting somepony? Especially somepony she loved? _At least they're just thoughts, right? I wouldn't actually hurt him. It'll be fine, won't it?_

The jolting of the train began to slow. They were almost there. Twilight rose and stowed the book in her saddlebags. No sooner had the train stopped than she'd trotted briskly off it. Lune was there, waiting at the station. Twilight practically flung herself at him once again.

He folded his wings around her as she clung to him. "Another difficult week, love?"

"Something like that."

"Would lunch reservations at the finest dining establishment in Canterlot improve thy mood?"

"I think it would." Twilight smiled at Lune.

"Then let us proceed."

They walked side by side through Canterlot. A few ponies stared. Twilight was getting used to that by now—one of the hazards of dating royalty. She was technically royalty as well, of course, but she was not nearly as noticeable as a giant alicorn with a flowing, magical mane and tail. With her wings folded she looked almost like a normal unicorn. But even with how visible Lune was, most ponies left them alone. It had actually been much worse a year ago when Lune had first made the announcement that he was no longer Luna. The final change had only happened a couple of weeks past, but by then Lune had been wearing an illusory stallion’s form for so long that few ponies had paid much attention to the actual change. Even though it had made him almost half again as tall.

_There's some kind of lesson there, I'm sure, about what ponies find important,_ thought Twilight idly as they walked. She was glad to finally have her mind settle on something, anything, other than what it had insisted on thinking about recently.

Cheerful conversation with Lune during lunch also kept her occupied with safer thoughts. Soon she had managed to actually relax. The food was excellent, the service was superb, and the company couldn't be better. She left the restaurant smiling and feeling much improved. The earlier tension, however, had left her with a sore neck and a hint of a headache.

"I have secured the entire day, and this night as well, with no duty to divert me from thy company, Twilight. Hast thou any suggestion for how we might pass the time?"

Twilight rubbed at her neck, not having much trouble coming up with one idea. "What about a visit to a spa? I've come to quite enjoy the Ponyville spa, I'm sure there must be at least one spa here that's as nice."

Lune cocked his head to the side, thinking about that. "Feeling a need to relax?"

Twilight nodded.

Lune winked at her. "Perhaps I could assist? I have some experience with massage."

Twilight raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes indeed." Lune wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in return.

Twilight snickered. She probably shouldn't just retreat to Lune's rooms and dive straight into what would probably turn out to be an excuse to have sex again. They ought to spend some time doing other things. Then again they'd spent a whole year dating, doing other things. So why not?

"All right. Let's go."

"Indeed, let us." Lune's horn lit, and before Twilight could ask what he was doing they vanished in a flash of light, to reappear on Lune's balcony.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Wouldst thou rather have walked?"

"Well, I suppose not! So... about that massage?"

Lune smiled and gestured grandly towards the bedroom with a hoof. "Lead on, and I shall follow thee."

Twilight made her way into the bedroom, where she sprawled out on her stomach on the spacious bed. Lune climbed in beside her and ran a hoof down her back. "Where is the tension greatest?" he asked.

"Right at the back of my neck," said Twilight.

Lune nodded. Then next thing she knew he'd straddled her, sitting carefully atop her thighs, and reached forward to press his hooves gently against the back of her neck. This didn't bother her the way being completely pinned under him had, thankfully. She sighed as his hooves pressed into the sore muscles there, and tried to relax.

He was very good. His hooves pushed just hard enough to knead at the knots in her neck and back, but still gently enough to not hurt. Twilight moaned and relaxed further as he worked slowly up and down her back. She was soon completely limp and practically purring. Lune began to concentrate his massaging at the bases of her wings, which was good in a different sort of way. She found herself spreading them out involuntarily. She didn't protest, she just let out a soft moan of pleasure as he ran his hooves along the leading edges.

Next thing she knew he'd bent his head and was gently preening her feathers. Twilight felt that she was being reduced to a puddle of goo, but in the best possible way. The preening felt every bit as good as the massage had. Lune paid attention to every single flight feather, and carefully groomed most of the smaller feathers as well. When he finally finished, Twilight heaved a deep sigh, rather regretting that he was done. He didn't make any move to get up though, instead he returned to caressing along the leading edges and down to the bases of her wings. Twilight moaned. There was a sweet spot, right at the spot where wing met back, that was incredibly sensitive. Lune knew just how to hit it, and soon Twilight was starting to feel the warmth of arousal building between her legs.

Lune nuzzled just behind one ear, whispering softly, "Shall I continue to attend to thy back, or wouldst thou rather turn over and I attend to thee in other ways?"

"Mmm. I think my back is more than fine now," said Twilight.

Lune chuckled and climbed off of her, letting Twilight roll over. He bent and kissed her with gentle passion, while one hoof stroked down her body, over her belly, teasingly close to the spot where her slowly kindling need was centered. Twilight didn't want to be teased, though. "I think thou shouldst attend to me, as thou hast promised," she said when he broke off the kiss.

Lune didn't answer with words, but he slid his hoof lower, brushing it between her legs, and that was answer enough. Twilight spread her legs apart, taking a deep breath as Lune's hoof slowly caressed her. "That's better," murmured Twilight, letting the breath out with a blissful sigh.

After a moment Lune lifted his hoof. Twilight made a soft sound of disappointment as he stopped. Then she felt a warm breath against her most sensitive parts and gasped softly. Lune had lowered his head and was hovering, not quite touching, just over her clit. He turned his muzzle and lapped just next to it, teasing.

Twilight still didn't want any teasing. She wanted him to pleasure her, now, with everything he had. Without even thinking about it she grabbed his head in her magic and turned his muzzle to her clit, putting her hooves to the back of his head as she did so. He let out a surprised little "erk," but made no move to fight her magic. Instead he started lapping at her clit, just as she wanted. She sighed deeply. It felt _so_ very good. He lapped slowly, steadily at her, the pleasure she felt building slowly as he did. Soon she had her head tipped back, panting, her body shuddering as she began to get close.

Lune lifted his head for a moment, perhaps to catch a breath, perhaps to say something, but Twilight didn't even care. She was so very close now! "Don't you dare stop!" she snapped and shoved his head back down with hooves and magic both. She kept her hooves there, on the back of his head, holding him down as he continued to lick at her. Her hips were lifted to his muzzle, her back arched, her body trembling with it, and then finally she came, letting out a breathless cry as once again the pleasure broke over her like a wave.

Panting, she let Lune up, feeling a hint of worry about what she'd done already beginning to worm into her heart. Mostly she was still too busy feeling the pleasure that was slowly beginning to ebb to think much about that though.

Lune, panting, rested his head against her stomach. "Have I pleased you sufficiently, your Highness?" he said.

Twilight froze. "Wh-what?"

"Have I pleased you?" said Lune again, softly.

"Y-you said 'you' and not 'thee.'" Twilight felt something like panic clench around her heat. She had just forced Lune, like in her fantasies. And he had stopped using the archaic language that was a special thing between them. She had gone too far!

"Aye," said Lune, still soft, sounding far too calm. "That is how one speaks to a superior. Forgive me if I presumed. But you seemed to enjoy commanding me."

"I... oh sun and moon, Lune, I am so sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! I don't know what got into me! I didn't mean to upset y-thee. Please don't be upset with me! I've been having these fantasies, but I didn't really mean it! Honestly! I'm so sorry!"

Lune sat up, shaking his head, looking a bit puzzled. "Twilight... thou hast done nothing to be sorry for. I am not upset with thee. Indeed, I very much enjoy pleasing thee. I think thou hast misapprehended what I meant by calling thee 'your highness', I mean that I am _happy_ to be commanded by thee, to play at being thy servant."

Twilight blinked at him, suddenly feeling very confused. "Play? What do you mean?"

"Ah Twilight... it seems I have misjudged thy innocence. Hast thou not read of such things, that mares and stallions may play at master and servant, or mistress and slave, or many other such fantasies, in the course of lovemaking?"

"Uhm. I've tried to do some research, but the Royal Library doesn't have very much on the subject of sex, other than some clinical texts on sexual pathology. Which I decided to skip. Maybe I shouldn't have?"

"Nay, 'tis not a pathology of which I speak, but a healthy fantasy, between ponies who agree to play thus. 'Tis nothing to be ashamed of, nor afraid of, Twilight."

"That seems... uhm... You mean things like, uh," Twilight flushed as her mind supplied plentiful images from the store she'd been building up all week. "Like imaging another pony all tied up and helpless?"

"Aye. Not imagination alone, though. I have been bound before in the throes of passion." He gave Twilight a broad wink then. "'Tis one of the reasons why I favor this style of bed; it doth provide many convenient places to tie a rope." He gestured at the four-poster around them, a small smile lurking at the corner of his mouth as he did so.

"Oh. Uhm. Really? Uhm. And things like... like bridles and bits? And... and... making ponies beg? And... but... that can't be healthy, can it? It can't be psychologically sound to want to hurt a pony, surely?"

"Pleasure and pain are oft times not far removed from one another, Twilight. But here, I shall prove to thee that such things are common, and little remarked upon by many ponies. Rise, and come with me."

Feeling rather uncertain and more than a little nervous, Twilight got to her hooves and followed Lune back out to his balcony. The sunlight was still bright outside, the sun well past noon, but nowhere near setting yet. It was almost strange to see Lune by daylight—she'd seen him so much more often by night. He looked out over the city below, his eyes scanning the streets. Apparently he found what he was looking for for he nodded and gestured at Twilight. "Come here."

She stood beside him. His horn lit and a moment later they had winked out from the balcony and appeared on one of the city streets below. Lune glanced around, nodded again, and trotted down a smaller side street. It dead-ended in a collection of little shops. Lune went directly to one which had curtains drawn over all its windows and went inside.

Twilight trailed behind, having no idea whatsoever what she would find inside.

She was surprised to find, once her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, that it was a boutique, superficially not all that different from her friend Rarity's. A closer look around, however, soon had her wide-eyed and very aware that this was _not_ like Carousel Boutique. The dress forms held not dresses nor suits but frilly things she recognized as lingerie, and other things of leather and rubber and metal that she didn't recognize at all.

"Oh my," she said.

"Welcome," came a warm, melodious voice. Twilight turned to find a small, pale purple unicorn with a pink mane smiling at her. "It is an honor to have Prince Lune and Princess Twilight Sparkle visit my humble shop."

"'Tis my pleasure," said Lune, with a small bow. Twilight was still just staring, her eyes wide.

"Although I'm afraid I should say that if you want anything for yourself, Prince Lune, most of what I have here is not to alicorn scale. There isn't much demand for it. Though if you want something for the lovely princess," she nodded at Twilight with a smile, "I may be able to come up with a few things in her size. Otherwise you'll have to custom order."

"I am most likely interested in something fitted to myself, yes," said Lune with a serene nod. "Though I fully understand the necessity of bespoke work. I suspect I may find a few things of use. I should like to see what you have available."

Twilight still felt like her eyes might pop out of her head as she kept scanning the store and finding more and more startling things. A small rack against one wall seemed to hold _whips_ , for Celestia's sake! And at least one of the mannequins was definitely wearing a bit and bridle. She gaped at things straight out of her supposedly freakish fantasies. Things that were common enough, apparently, to be sold in a store right here in Canterlot.

"Well, feel free to browse about. I'll be here if you have any questions," said the mare cheerfully.

"Thank you," replied Lune.

Twilight took a few steps, gazing around the shop again. "How... how did you know about this place?"

Lune grinned. "'Twas Cadance who informed me of it. 'Tis considered the best and most reputable such shop in Canterlot. And quite discreet. The proprietor will not be speaking to the press about our visit."

"That's... good. Very good." Twilight could just picture the headlines now. "Depraved royal sex scandal" would be the least of what the tabloids would probably say.

Lune chuckled. "So thou canst see that here are all the things of thy fantasy, quite common, enjoyed by many, if generally discreetly. Doth this settle thy mind somewhat?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Twilight. She still felt kind of weird, but Lune was right. If Cadance had recommended the place... Twilight blushed at that. She was not going to think about what Cadance—or her brother!—might have bought here!

Lune smiled. "Now, thou didst say something about bridles?" He nodded at a mannequin, a fairly large stallion-sized one, that had on a harness and bridle set. "I do not think that harness would fit, but I note that the bridle hath an adjustable strap. Perhaps..." He turned to the shopkeeper. "M'lady, might I try this on?"

"Of course. Just give it to me when you're done so I can clean it off if you decide not to buy it."

Lune's horn glowed as he took the bridle off the dummy. Twilight could see that it did indeed have a real bit. She found herself licking her lips. "Here," said Lune, floating it towards her. "Thou mayst enjoy helping me see if it doth fit."

Twilight laughed a little nervously. "Yeah. Maybe." She took it in her magic. Lune lowered his head and she slipped the device over it. It took a moment to get the bit situated correctly and the bridle fastened. It just barely fit on the very last hole. Twilight felt a shiver go through her as she did up the final buckle. It felt too good to be putting it on Lune. She took the reins in her magic and gave them a little tug. Lune's head went down further, quite obediently. That felt _far_ too good.

"Dost thou," said Lune, his head still down and his voice sounding a little odd and muffled with the bit in his mouth, "like me thus?"

Twilight licked her lips again. "Maybe a little too much," she said, feeling flushed. She nearly wanted to jump on Lune and do something indecent right there.

Lune chuckled. "I shall definitely be purchasing this particular item, then."

"Hoo boy," said Twilight.

****

It was something like an hour later when they left the shop, Lune having bought quite an assortment of items, and also having been thoroughly measured so that several more could be custom made for him. He winked directly from the shop's doorway back to his rooms, somewhat to Twilight's relief.

Once there, Lune started unpacking a few of his parcels. He seemed very pleased with himself. Twilight still felt odd. It wasn't that she didn't believe Lune about all this being okay, exactly, but she just couldn't quite get her emotions to line up and listen; they were going off in a dozen different directions, from interest and arousal to abhorrence and worry.

Lune set aside most of what he'd gotten and picked up a riding crop. "If thou dost not object, I could begin by teaching thee how to use this?"

"I... I guess so. But... I mean, I'm going to hurt thee. Are... art thou _really_ certain that it's okay?"

"Twilight..." Lune put the crop down and came over to her. He folded forelegs and wings both around her, holding her. Twilight sighed and leaned into the embrace. "Tell me, Twilight, am I Nightmare Moon?" asked Lune.

Twilight frowned, puzzled, but answered, "Of course not."

"Yet I do play at being her each Nightmare Night. Even this last, after I had become Lune. 'Twas thou who encouraged me to do so. Dost thou remember?"

"Yes. Because I realized that sometimes ponies enjoy being scared."

"Just so. And just so do some ponies enjoy being hurt, and restrained, and treated in ways that might seem demeaning or harmful. Thou wilt be no more evil, if thou shouldst strike me tonight, than I am evil for frightening foals on Nightmare Night."

"I... I see." She did, suddenly. Put like that, it made sense. She felt the sick weight of worry suddenly lift from her heart, leaving interest and curiosity to fill her. "Well, then..." Twilight stepped from Lune's embrace, towards the bed. She looked down at where Lune had set the crop down. She smiled broadly and picked it up in her magic. "I believe my servant was about to teach me how to use this?"

"Yes your Highness," said Lune with an answering smile. For a moment they just looked at each other, both thinking pleasant thoughts about what was to come. Then Lune cleared his throat. "The crop is relatively easy and safe for a beginner. Nevertheless one should strive always for control and precision. 'Tis intended that one should strike with the broader tip, for both safety and a satisfying sound and sensation. One should not strike so that the rod touches one's target. If one should strike over bone, 'tis most painful, and if used with overmuch force may cause some damage. Strike lightly when in doubt. The more fleshy parts of the body are most safe, and one may use great force on the flanks in particular. If one begins softly and works up slowly, one can strike much more strongly than otherwise. I shall not hesitate to inform you, Highness, should you strike me over-hard. Yet first you should try the feel of it on yourself, against a foreleg lightly, perhaps, to become accustomed to the heft of it, and the control needed."

Twilight nodded. She tapped the end of the crop lightly against her upper leg. She hardly felt the light slapping sensation through her hide, so she tried it somewhat more firmly, then let out a little yelp. It had stung a bit. She looked over at Lune, who was grinning a bit too much. She stuck out her tongue at him. "You are far too impudent for a servant! Maybe I should put the bit back on you?"

Lune flushed. "Uh..."

Twilight giggled. "I think I will. Stay there!"

She rummaged in the little heap of packages from the shop until she found the bit and bridle. When she carried it back over to Lune, he lowered his head obediently without being asked. Twilight felt a pleasant little shiver as she slipped it over his ears and fastened it behind his head. She pulled on the reins, making Lune follow her over to the bed, where she wrapped them around one bed post. She could hear, as she tied the reins off, that Lune was breathing a little faster.

Her own breath was coming fast and her heart was racing in nervous anticipation as she lifted the crop in her magic again. She slapped it against Lune's flank lightly, hitting the moon on his cutie mark. He drew in a breath as she hit him, but did not cry out. Remembering what he'd said about starting softly and working up, she began a series of light taps, switching occasionally from one flank to the other.

She could hear him breathing rapidly, and he twitched a bit whenever she hit slightly harder. She decided to try to get him to make some more noise. She gave him a good, solid whack and he flinched, letting out a whinnying cry and jerking against the bridle.

"That wasn't too much?" she asked. He just shook his head. "Oh good. In that case..." She hit him again, just as hard, on the other flank. He twitched again, though he didn't whinny this time. She grinned and kept going, mixing softer flicks with harder blows, ramping it up slowly, until finally Lune started crying out with each one, panting hard, pulling against the bridle that held him in place. His tail flicked and swished around at times, and Twilight could see that what she was doing was having a certain effect on him. His stallionhood had emerged and was hanging, stiff and ready, below his barrel.

Feeling extremely daring, she suddenly slipped the crop under him and tapped against Lune's cock with the lightest of possible taps. Lune gasped and froze in place. As she continued the gentle slaps he moaned. Twilight definitely wanted to hear more of that sound. She considered how best to go about it, and came to a simple conclusion. She wrapped her magic around his cock, a warm magenta band, and squeezed it. He moaned again. Then she hit his flank, as hard as any strike she'd given him so far. He cried out, a gasping, completely involuntary sound.

She grinned. This was amazing. She could make him react however she wanted. She started to stroke his cock with her magic, slowly, gently, while also hitting him, first on one flank, then on the other. He cried out with each blow, and rocked in time with her strokes, his eyes tightly shut, pulling against the bridle as he moaned and tossed his head. She squeezed her magic tighter, pumping his cock faster even as she hit him even harder than she had before. He nearly screamed, jerking on the bridle hard.

Suddenly she let go of him with her magic. She started tapping the crop softly again, just a reminder that it was there. Lune shuddered, his head dropping, no longer pulling against the reins, his breath coming in heaving gasps. His legs were splayed, as if his knees were having trouble supporting him. He was trembling all over and his cock was twitching under him. "How am I doing, my servant?" asked Twilight, wanting to giggle at the wonderful, powerful feeling of euphoria that came from having had such an intense effect on him.

"Ah... moon and stars, Highness... you are all too gifted at such evil..." His breathless voice still sounded rather odd around the bit.

Twilight did giggle at that. "Should I stop then?"

"Stars no! Please!"

"Please?"

"Please, Highness. I beg of you, don't stop."

"Hmm. I think you need to convince me." Twilight's magic undid the reins from the bedpost and tugged on them, pulling Lune around to face her. She held out one front hoof to him. He didn't need any further clue, he dropped to his knees in front of her, his rump still raised, and bent his head to kiss her hoof.

"Please Highness," he said, his tone earnest, pleading. Twilight looked at him. With his head down and his rump up like that she still had quite a good view of where to hit him with the crop. She put her hoof on the reins, pinning him in that position, and started slapping his flanks harder again. She had to feel her way under him with her magic, sliding it along his barrel until she found his cock again, but that wasn't difficult. Lune moaned as soon as she touched it. Then he cried out as she hit him harder. She ramped up both sensations, stroking his cock faster even as she hit him harder and harder. He was soon crying out again, pulling instinctively against the reins, so that she had to split her concentration even further to use magic to hold them down. It was getting difficult, doing three completely different things, but at least just pushing force against the floor to keep him pinned wasn't mentally taxing. The results were worth it in any case. Lune's hindquarters were jerking and bobbing, flinching from her blows even as he tried to thrust into her strokes. His whole body was shuddering, his sides heaving as he panted. He cried out again and again, seemingly beyond words now.

She hit him suddenly as hard as she dared, one resounding strike on each flank, garnering two of those involuntary cries that were almost screams, and then she let the crop fall, just stroking his stallionhood, seeing how his body shuddered in front of her, his breath short and ragged, his hips jerking uncontrollably. She pumped his cock faster, and with a sudden groan he came hard. She cupped her magic around the tip of his cock, feeling it twitch and spurt, cum spraying out into her magic in a startlingly large volume.

When he was done he gave one last shudder, then simply collapsed completely, his hind legs sliding out from under him until he was lying flat on the floor.

Twilight lifted her hoof from his reins, but he didn't lift his head, he just lay there, panting. Twilight settled herself on the floor next to him, glad of the deep carpeting. She stroked his mane, running her hoof through the gossamer strands which were hanging nearly limp now, feeling the faint tingle of the starry nimbus that clung to them. After some time, Lune slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Mmm," he said dazedly. "That... Thou... 'twas... so... mmm..."

Twilight giggled. "I take it that means thou dost approve?"

"Yes indeed.".

"I'm glad," said Twilight. "I enjoyed that a great deal." She wanted to cuddle up with him now, even though it was really too early for a nap. He was still sprawled on the carpet, completely limp, which couldn't really be comfortable. She smiled and picked him up bodily with her magic. She deposited him on the bed, then climbed in next to him. When she snuggled up beside him he immediately wrapped his hooves around her with a sigh.

The feeling of a strap tucked rather awkwardly against her head reminded her that he still had the bridle on. "Is the bridle uncomfortable? Should I take it off?"

"'Tis fine for now," said Lune, still sounding rather blissfully dazed. Twilight chuckled. She turned and gave him a soft kiss. He kissed back, parting his lips in invitation. She kissed a bit harder, slipping her tongue between his willing lips. She felt the hard touch of the bit against her tongue as it pushed over his and shivered. She didn't know exactly why that particular item appealed to her so much, but she really did like Lune in it.

"You know, I'm not really tired yet," she said after she'd broken off the kiss.

Lune chuckled. "Nor am I. And we have several other toys for thee to try on me."

"Very true. If thou dost not mind, anyway."

"Nay. I shall be very sore tomorrow, I am sure. But it shall be more than worth it." He gave her a wink. "Anything to please my Princess."

Twilight giggled. "Such a good, faithful servant. Well, let's see what else thou canst teach me to use."

"As you desire, your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is one of my personal all-time favorite smutfics I've written. 
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
